


《恋人福利》

by doustring



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doustring/pseuds/doustring
Summary: Ten finds that Gaku is drunk.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 3





	《恋人福利》

说到寒冷的冬天，必不可少的就是温暖的被炉，把腿伸进热烘烘的被子里，全身都会暖和起来。如果还有龙从家乡送来的甜甜的橘子，那就更好了。

九条天懒洋洋地坐在被炉里，滑动手机屏幕刷新今天的动态。之前他和八乙女乐在冬天经常一起跑到十龙之介的家里，挤在一起享受被炉，两个大人还会剥橘子给他吃。后来他就在自己家里买了一套，不用麻烦龙专门在家腾出时间，也能随时享用。

他没有吃到甜甜的橘子，因为他忘记将橘子带到桌子上来，坐进被炉后又实在不想再动了，也没有大人在家任他使唤。剧组杀青，八乙女乐今晚不会这么早回来，现在大概正被一堆人包围着，希望他不会喝太多酒，也不要被奇怪的人搭讪。

叮——正这么想着，手机界面上弹出经纪人发来的消息：乐喝多了，吵着要找你，我提前把他送回来。

门口适时响起铃声，叮叮咚咚地吵个不停，不用说，肯定是八乙女乐。

你不会用钥匙开门吗？九条天想这么喊道，但门外的人肯定听不见，他实在不想离开暖和的被炉，于是无视了噪音，希望喝醉的八乙女乐在门外被冷落后能懂得掏出钥匙。

砰砰砰！这下，换成了急切地拍门声，吵得要死，再这么下去，就算他能堵上耳朵不管，邻居也会有意见的。九条天再也忍不住，气冲冲地爬起来，推开门。

“不会用钥匙……”

他吞下了要抱怨的话语，门外站着一个醉汉，但显然不是他想的那个，是一个不认识的人。

陌生人也是一脸惊讶的样子，缓缓抬起头望向门口顶部的牌子，本来就很红的脸现在因为尴尬更红了。

“对不起，对不起！”他低下头大声焦急地道歉，“我看错楼层了，打扰您了真是对不起！”

九条天露出营业性的甜美微笑，正准备开口，电梯抵达目标楼层的提醒声吸引了他的注意力。里面走出了另一个醉汉，本来白皙的皮肤变得通红，眼角也耷拉着。

八乙女乐眨了眨眼，转头就看见陌生人站在九条天面前，于是立刻瞪大了眼睛，气势汹汹地大踏步上前。

“喂，为什么会有奇怪的人在我家门口！”他站到两个人中间，不顾人轻拉衣角劝他冷静，就用背顶着九条天将他挤进屋里，对着困惑的陌生人吼道：“离开这！”

挡不住堵在面前高大的墙，九条天只好后退，略带歉意地朝陌生人点了点头，接着门砰地一声被关上。

一转头，刚刚还威风凛凛的人就好像被人当头打了一棒，晕头转向，昏昏欲睡。走路都走不稳，挂在九条天的肩膀上。

“太冲动了，乐。”九条天扶着摇摇晃晃的八乙女乐走进屋里，“他只是不小心看错了。”

“看到不认识的人在自己家门口堵着恋人肯定会着急的吧。”确认无恙后八乙女乐的眼睛又一次眯起来，好像马上就要合上了，“为什么我要让奇怪的家伙站在你旁边啊！”

“你当我是小孩吗，这有什么好着急的。”九条天眼珠一转，“你是感到寂寞了吧？”

“……有点。”认真转动被酒精麻痹得不太灵光的脑袋思考了一番，八乙女乐小声回答道，他戳了戳九条天的脸蛋，“我不在家里你想我了吗？”

“你不要再说话了。”喝醉的八乙女乐更肉麻了，不知道还会再说什么羞耻到极点的话，九条天象征性地踩了他一脚。

“不要，回答我。”挂在九条天肩膀上的手臂环在了对方身侧，圈着他，没有得到想要的答案就不让他走。八乙女乐垂着头将下巴靠在九条天的肩上，鼻子呼出的热气落在脖子间，惹得九条天怪痒痒的。

“想不想？快点回答。”他对答案有信心，但是想听九条天亲口说出来，肯定的回答可以抚平他几小时前就不断堆积的奇怪情绪。如果九条天否定，他就问到想要的答案出现为止。喝醉的八乙女乐不再顾及九条天踩断脚的威胁，放纵任性的想法，催着对方满足自己的要求。

出现了，难缠又不知羞耻的男人，一副不达目的誓不罢休的样子。他平时就对九条天含蓄的表达颇多不满，总是催着对方将话说明白，这下如果不好好回答，指不定会闹小脾气。

深吸一口气，九条天小声应道：“想……”他耳根都红了。

“嘿嘿……我也想你。”醉鬼傻笑起来，他卷翘的头发蹭到九条天脸上，“你这不是很可爱嘛！”

“那个啊，我一直超想你。”心花怒放的八乙女乐打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝发表自己的想法，“你嘛，虽然说话老带刺，但是真的超级可爱啊！就像，小动物，小小的，软软的，香香的……特别是吃甜点的时候。在舞台上的时候就变得很帅气，唱歌跳舞都很好，带着TRIGGER向前走，在床上的时候就很......”

九条天推开了浴室的门，把八乙女乐丢进去，转头就走。

“喂，等等嘛！”八乙女乐手忙脚乱地追出来，又一次扒拉在九条天身上，“别走嘛，我想抱你。”

“你才是粘人的小奶喵喵。”拗不过八乙女乐，九条天只好陪着他走进浴室。

发生什么了，他以前喝醉时没这么缠人。

几小时前

杀青宴上，人群聚成了一圈，在一声欢呼下碰杯，喝下各自手中杯子里装着的酒，接着四散开来，互相交谈敬酒。

“辛苦了，八乙女这次扮演的角色很帅气，我都忍不住心动了！”

“谢谢，你也辛苦了。”

接着，八乙女乐又端着酒瓶与杯子走向几位前辈，他们都对八乙女乐的演技进行过指导，应该好好感谢一番。

但是，免不了的，会有很多人来找他谈论一些糟糕的话题，这多亏了他老爸的运营方针。

“八乙女，宴会过后去夜店玩吗？我们已经凑四个人了。”现在，一个男演员找上了他。

“不，我要回去休息一阵，之后就要准备演唱会的排练了。”

“真的假的，反正你玩得很凶，就一个晚上又不会怎么样，待会儿一起去吧。”喝得醉醺醺的人一边和他碰杯，一边搭上他的肩膀，“你可别一个人偷偷跑去玩，享受完还不告诉我们。”

不，我才不玩，我可专一了，八乙女乐在心里吐槽。不过在偷偷享受什么倒可能是真的。

“你们待会儿一起去玩？”又一个女性演员擦着八乙女乐身侧蹭到他面前，“我可以加入你们吗？”

“我不去。”八乙女乐退后一步，保持着普通人之间正常交谈的距离，“太迟回去，天……”他顿了一下，接着说道：“天和龙会担心的。”

“哎呀，叫他们一起来不就好了，十也很会玩吧……”

“不行。”话音没落，他就立刻斩钉截铁地应道，“绝对不行。”

八乙女乐突然严肃的语气和回答把他吓得差点被酒呛住，那个男演员夸张地发出疑惑声：“呃？为什么？”

为什么？九条天不喜欢在工作以外的场合看他被群花簇拥的样子，而他也讨厌九条天在工作之余还被其他人缠着，不过这显然不能说。有一个合适的理由八乙女乐早就准备好了，他理直气壮道：“天还是未成年。”

“是哦！”对方一副恍然大悟的样子，还拍了拍脑袋，“TRIGGER的性感形象太鲜明了，我都忘记他还没成年。”

“真可惜。不过等到九条成年，八乙女会就可以作为大前辈带他去玩了。”女演员笑盈盈地帮八乙女乐满上酒杯，“说起来都没见过八乙女喝醉呢，喝醉时是什么样子的？”

“对哦对哦，太过分了八乙女，每次都是我喝得烂醉，你在旁边啥都没事一样，今晚多喝点。”

“我喝差不多就停了，放过我吧，经纪人会骂的……”最后他还是没能拦住不停替他满上酒的热心友人。

确实喝的比平时多了点，八乙女乐感觉有些恍惚，挂在天花板上繁华的灯饰都变得模糊起来了。不过还好，没到醉醺醺的地步，现在装醉可以让他们停下来蒙混过关吗？他开始思考应该摆出一副什么样子才能骗过别人，是变得多话，走路踉踉跄跄，还是变得很安静比较好？

“呀！”

不远处传来女性细细的尖叫声，他慢悠悠地转向声源处看看究竟。只见一群女演员围在墙壁的电视机前，面对着荧幕中出现的人物发出幸福的叫声。

“天天，好可爱。”

“要把喜欢说出口吗？”电视机中的九条天露出甜美的微笑，一偏头后表情骤变，如小恶魔般凑在搭档的女性耳边，用低沉又甜蜜的嗓音道：“当然是对你说。”

“哇，喜欢！”

“……”八乙女乐沉默着，给自己倒了一杯酒，仰头喝下去。

“在拍这个的时候，”其中一个女性的声音传出来，八乙女乐定睛一看，才发现那是与九条天一同拍摄的搭档，“九条转过头来时靠的好近，耳朵都能感觉到他的呼吸，害我心跳超快！太幸福了！”

再喝一杯。

“好羡慕，我也想和九条拍！”

“如果能和九条一起演电视剧的男女主角，我绝对会兴奋到睡不了觉！”

“对了对了，你们看过他之前演小提琴家的那部电视剧吗？感觉他作为恋人时也是那么温柔体贴，像是从背后托着手臂帮人矫正弹琴姿势之类的……”

“他和八乙女还有十走那么近，不知道会不会也有好几个女朋友……”

啊，受不了了。天在哪里？

“八乙女，在说你家主唱诶。”正准备再给八乙女乐再倒上一杯酒的男演员疑惑地看了看身侧的空位，“咦，人呢？”

距离宴会结束还有挺长的一段时间，但八乙女乐实在不想再继续待下去了，都说喝过酒后人会因为精神放松而克制不住做自己想做的事，他现在大概就是这种状态。他喝的够多了，而且也不想听别人对自家主唱的各种猜想，更不想听那些亲密接触的细节。

“天呢，为什么不在这里？”八乙女乐钻进车里，向姊鹭薰问道，“我要找天。”

“喂，慢点，乐。”姊鹭薰抱怨道，“天当然不在这，他在家里。你宴会结束了？”

“想回家，我要找天……”

难怪刚才看到其他人时就立马变成一副凶神恶煞的样子，之后还缠着自己不放，好像怕他跑了一样。

噗嗤……憋不住的笑声已经从嘴角泄露，九条天的肩膀都颤抖起来，“什么啊，你在吃醋吗？很可爱嘛。”

“哪里可爱了……”八乙女乐不满地嘟着嘴，抱着九条天的肚子，“我就是不喜欢别人和你靠那么近，明明是我的……再说了你不是也一样嘛，而且还老拿避免绯闻当借口。”

“收敛一下羞耻的发言，”九条天轻轻点了点八乙女乐的额头，“别借着喝醉的机会乱说话。”

“我要说，你平时都不听我讲完，今晚要霸占你的时间全部说给你听。”

“不要，你平时说的够多了。”虽然说着不情愿，但嘴角的笑意藏不住。别说八乙女乐了，他自己的独占欲也得到极大满足，“还是让我来宠宠吃醋闹别扭的小少爷吧，要帮你脱衣服吗？这可是恋人福利，粉丝要是看到了会哭的。”

不管是有人帮八乙女乐脱衣服，还是九条天在帮人脱衣服，粉丝都会发出哀嚎吧。

“才不让别人看到哩！”

八乙女乐张开了双臂，就像等着妈妈帮忙换衣服的幼儿园小朋友，乖乖地站在原地。褪去外套后，九条天捏着黑色的领带，拉到面前在边缘轻轻吻了一下。因为身材好，就算喝醉了，乐穿着正装也还是很帅气啊，他这么想到，微微仰头看向八乙女乐的脸，当然得先忽视脸上傻乎乎又得意的表情。

“这里也要。”醉鬼指了指自己的脸蛋，他大概觉得自己还和工作摄影时一样帅。

“一身酒臭味还得寸进尺。”九条天踮起脚尖，在他脸侧碰了一下，“好了，快去洗澡吧。不洗掉别人的香水味别想爬上床。”

“现代天使的恋人福利只有这么点吗？”他坐在浴缸边缘，抬起腿让九条天把裤子拖下去，然后爬进水池。

“真敢说啊，乐。”九条天把八乙女乐换洗的新衣服摆到架子上，“待会儿让你哭出来。”

“得了吧，哭的不都是你。”

“都说了那不是在哭！我不管你了。”

故作生气的样子，九条天用力踩着地板发出哒哒脚步声，走出浴室。他关掉被炉，走到卧室开了暖气坐进厚实的被窝里，毛绒绒的床单一下子就热起来了。既要满足冬日保暖的需要，又要满足八乙女乐对柔软程度的严格要求，外观上还得符合卧室的装修风格，这张毛毯一般的床单，是两人在商场里不知挑了多久，吵了多少次，才买下的。

但是，这样就舍不得弄脏了，有时候还挺麻烦的。

被窝也暖和起来了，舒服，不过现在还不能睡觉，得监督八乙女乐洗完澡后有好好吹干头发。上次八乙女乐晚上没有好好吹干，顶着半干的乱毛倒头就睡，结果次日头疼一整天，九条天只好让他躺在膝盖上给他做一次头部按摩。他提前把电吹风准备好了，然后才拿起过几日录制节目的台本，仔细阅读起来。

台本上记满笔记，九条天这几日已经看过多遍，反复确认其中的细节，但是为了保证完美的演出，直到节目录制前，他都会不断阅读内容，加深印象。再说了还得考虑应对各种突发的情况，毕竟那两个最想被他拥抱的男人不知会不会突然被主持人围攻，做出有损形象的回答。

很快八乙女乐就从浴室里跑出来了，喝过酒洗澡本就不太好，冲去染上的呛人烟酒味和香水味后就起身。他一出来便看到摆在桌子上的电吹风，没见九条天在客厅或是厨房的身影，于是抓起电吹风走向亮着灯的卧室。

“别看了，天，恋人福利。”他抽走台本，把电吹风交在九条天手中，蹲在床边的地板上。

“你是被宠坏的小孩吗？”九条天的手指穿插在卷翘的头发间，另一只手举着电吹风摇晃。

热乎乎的风吹到头上时，八乙女乐感觉醉意又上来了。大概是心里作用，九条天的手在拨弄头发时像按摩一样舒服。眼皮变得沉重，他靠在了九条天的肚子上，歪着头。

好困……

喝醉的最想被他拥抱的男人No.1的珍贵画面，虽然暴露出了有点麻烦的束缚人的那一面，但那是相互的。当八乙女乐独占他的所有温柔时，他也独享着八乙女乐的所有热度。他们都不是放任恋人不管的类型，被欲望的铁链锁在一起，还拉着对方缠得更紧，乐在其中。

九条天拍了拍八乙女乐一晃一晃的脑袋，“好了小奶猫，快去睡觉吧。”他说完又拿起了台本，把卧室大灯关掉，换成了床头的夜灯。

“嗯……”八乙女乐手脚并用爬上床，他又伸手要把九条天手里的台本拿掉，“不要看那个。”

“不行，看着我然后乖乖睡觉。”

他左右躲闪，八乙女乐干脆利用身形优势把九条天整个人圈入怀里。顺着手臂抓去，八乙女乐终于摸到了台本，把它扔掉地上，目光始终停留在九条天身上。

“怎么了？”九条天笑着，明知故问，“光看着我还不够吗？”

“不要看它，看我。”八乙女乐换了个姿势，他让九条天面朝自己，揽着九条天的腰。“你也……看我……睡觉……”

灰色的眸子里映着九条天的身影。九条天回抱回去，同时在八乙女乐的肩头落下亲吻，他看着被自己填占的眼睛慢慢合上。

明天就轮到你来宠我了，乐，在我满意之前别想休息。

**Author's Note:**

> 新春快乐！这是年夜饭的菜，还有一篇是肉www


End file.
